El amor de mi vida, Utsu Kokoro
by MidoRi-Su
Summary: Suzuka una estudiante de 16 años con gustos y un carácter poco habitual para una chica, esta enamorada obviamente del amor de su vida; ¿pero que pasara cuando se le confiese? Su vida seguirá de la misma manera o cambiara en ciertos sentidos. Descubrelo en este pequeño one-shot el cual recorre el camino de una chica tratando de hacer cruzar sus sentimientos. YURI chicaXchica


El amor de mi vida, Utsu Kokoro

Mi nombre es Osage Suzuka, tengo 16 años y una rara afición por los comics +18. Nadie sabe sobre esto, ni mi madre, ni mi padre, solo mi mascota la cual no sale de mi cuarto así que es inevitable que no vea lo que hago, pero no me preocupo ya que él es mi gran secuaz y mi cómplice, su nombre es Bubba y es un gran gato gris y gordo, tal vez suene muy cliché pero mis revistas las escondo debajo de mi cama; para ser exactos las guardo entre la base de madera y el colchón hasta el fondo, y hasta el momento ha servido ya que nadie se ha enterado de que están ahí.

Hoy es un día muy especial ya que es el día de mi graduación, por fin voy a dejar esa aburrida y tonta escuela atrás para seguir a la siguiente etapa, y además de eso hoy también me le confesare a la persona que amo

-Suzuka¡ Si no bajas ahora no llegaras a tiempo para la ceremonia de clausura y perderás el tren

-Ya voy Madre, espera un momento, no encuentro mi otro calcetín…Maldita sea.

Y esa es mi madre, aunque la verdad no es importante presentarla. Después de que finalmente encontré mi calcetín baje las escaleras, donde mi mama me despidió con un beso en la frente y salí de mi casa donde los rayos del sol me recibieron y me golpearon la cara; yo solo les grite cortésmente.

-*Gritando* Aléjate de mi¡, vete a molestar a otra persona ¡

La gente que estaba alrededor de mi se me quedo viendo, mientras yo le seguía lanzando una mirada de furia al sol, ellos me lanzaban una de confusión, a lo cual no le preste atención y seguí mi camino hacia la estación. Después de un no muy largo camino de haber llegado a la estación lo hizo también el tren, al cual me subí y después de pasar varias calles y casas llegue a mi destino final, la escuela. Al entrar en ella, todo el ambiente estaba lleno de de distintas combinaciones de sentimientos, algunos lloraban aunque todavía no se iban, otras reían y hasta se carcajeaban, algunos solo estaban ahí formando parte del escenario. Yo… yo estaba buscando a ese alguien, así que empecé caminar tratando de encontrarlo, pero yo fui la encontrada, ya que a mis espaldas escuche su voz dirigida hacia mí

-SUZU¡

Y al voltearme ahí estaba mi persona especial, ahí estaba ella, pelo largo y sedoso de un color amarillo cálido, ojos verdes brillantes, alta y delgada con una sonrisa en la cara guiada hacia mí, ahí estaba Utsu Kokoro, el amor de mi vida. Al verla le devolví el gesto corriendo hacia ella para después de un salto abrazarla.

-Kokoro¡

Ella al sentirme en sus brazos me apachurro de manera delicada, a lo cual pude sentir como mis mejillas hervían y mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, así que de manera disimulada logre deshacer el abrazo y con una sonrisa en la cara decirle

-Buenos días, Miss señorita que mañana se va convertir en una anciana

Resulta que mañana es el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Kokoro, así que es una situación adecuada para molestarla un poco

-Anciana tu abuela Suzu, así que ahórrate tus bromas *Dándole un golpecito en la cabeza*

-Siiii mamaaaa, lo que tu digas Kokoro Obāsan (abuelita; en otras palabras abuelita Kokoro)

-Rayos Suzu, se supone que me tienes que tener más respeto y parece todo lo contrario *Haciendo una mueca de desagrado*

Haciendo muecas tan infantiles como esas se ve como la cosa más linda del mundo entero, ella solo es súper tierna. Ya sin responder nada textual sino solo asintiendo con la cabeza tome su mano y le dije

-Vayamos adentro Kokoro, a la última asamblea que tendremos en esta escuela de mierda

Ella se sorprendió por lo que salió de mi boca a lo cual solo dijo "Lenguaje" y yo me carcajee a lo cual ella sonrió torpemente. Caminamos por el interior de la escuela tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al salón de ceremonias, al entrar no había casi nadie así que nos sentamos en buenos asientos. Paso el tiempo y mientras se llenaban los asientos ella y yo platicábamos sobre cosas triviales que habían sucedido el día de ayer, así se nos paso el tiempo y para cuando levante la vista todo el salón estaba repleto de personas y se podía ver al director subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse al escenario y tomar un micrófono para después encenderlo y comenzar a dar los típicos discursos que a nadie le importan pero fingen importarles, al finalizar de hablar todos aplaudieron aunque puedo asegurar que más de la mitad no presto atención a las palabras del director. Al bajarse el director unos cuentos alumnos pasaron a dar sus agradecimientos y a algunos cuantos alumnos les dieron reconocimientos, aunque obviamente al final pasamos todos por nuestros diplomas de graduación. Al finalizar la ceremonia todos salieron del lugar, incluyéndome a mí y a Kokoro y al salir el ambiente ya no estaba repleto de sentimientos diversos, ahora solo uno predominaba, todos lloraban y sollozaban, todos se abrazaban y se consolaban mutuamente. Yo en lo personal no tenía nada porque llorar ya que sabía que Kokoro iba a ir a la misma escuela que yo y ella estaba en las mismas. Sin mirarla sentí el tacto de la mano de Kokoro a lo cual me acorde de mi verdadero propósito del día, lo cual obviamente hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y mis cachetes se tornaran rojos

-Suzu, te sientes bien? Tu cara está muy roja… será mejor empezar dirigirnos a casa

-Nah, estoy bien…. Y antes de ir a casa *sonrojándose* necesito decirte algo Kokoro… algo muy importante.

Nunca podre olvidar la cara que puso en ese momento, fue una cara de sorpresa suprema a lo cual sus ojos parecieron haber visto a un fantasma, pero no tardo mucho en retomar su cara habitual y decirme cálidamente

-Dime lo que quieras Suzu, para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites

-Está bien pero no puedo decírtelo aquí, ven acompáñame al gran árbol que está en el patio trasero de la escuela

Ella sin dudar me siguió al gran árbol de cerezo el cual estaba en el centro del jardín ahí me voltee quedando cara a cara con ella y con las mejillas coloradas y mi voz cortándose por los nervios le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón lo que sentía por ella

-Kokoro¡ tu…tu me gustas….no. Kokoro te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo tanto que creo que me volveré loca si no te lo decía, se que puede ser raro que tenga sentimientos hacia alguien de mi mismo sexo pero…. Esto que siento por ti no parara, así que me vale que sea raro o que sea considerado anormal, lo único que sé es que Te amo

Después de eso ella se quedo callada mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales se me empezaban a formar lagrimas al no obtener respuesta y en su lugar tener sus ojos fríos posándose sobre mi y repasándome continuamente, empezaban en mi cabeza y se deslizaban hasta acabar en mis pies para terminar bruscamente de nuevo en mis ojos, los cuales ya estaban cubiertos por lagrimas y eran tapados por las palmas de mis manos con la intención de ya no ver a Kokoro y viceversa. Después de un silencio atormentador ella hablo

-Suzuka…. Perdón, pero podrías acompañarme

Yo la mire sorprendida, ella solo comenzó a avanzar a lo cual yo la seguí guardando mi distancia detrás de ella, mientras caminábamos hacia donde fuera que me llevara. Los rayos de sol ya no me molestaban tanto, de hecho el cielo estaba oscuro para mis ojos, aunque supongo que el resplandor del sol era mucho mayor que los de esta mañana yo no podía notarlo, ahora que me doy cuenta todo era gris, los edificios, los automóviles, las calles, el cielo, el sol, las nubes, las personas e incluso yo, lo único de ese mundo que tenia color y que brillaba era la persona a la que seguía, era Kokoro. Después de un tiempo de estar caminando sin rumbo llegamos al departamento de Kokoro en el cual ella vivía una vida independiente sin nadie que le dijera que hacer, me sorprendí al llegar pero me mantuve callada al igual que ella, al entrar me dirigió a su recamara, todos mis pensamientos estaban revueltos y no podían acomodarse, no podía comprender que estaba pasando

-Suzuka, no tienes prohibido sentarte, lo sabes verdad?

Sorprendida tarde en comprender un poco hasta que con una seña me indico que me sentara en la cama a lo cual acate la orden y tome asiento, seguido de esto ella se sentó a mi lado y después de unos minutos de silencio solo observándome me dijo

-Podrías repetir lo que me dijiste en el gran árbol Suzu….

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, por lo cual me sonroje, pero me arme de valor y se lo volví a repetir

-*Sonrojada* Kokoro…Te amo

Se lo dije sin voltear a verla pero cuando regrese la mirada nerviosa hacia ella me sorprendí por lo que encontré, ella me miraba fijamente mientras por sus ojos se deslizaban lagrimas y después de unos segundos de establecer contacto visual se lanzo contra mi cuerpo abrazándome dulcemente, yo no sabía que pasaba hasta que por su boca salieron las palabras que no esperaba escuchar pero que quería escuchar

-Yo también te amo Suzu… Te amo

En ese preciso momento todo recupero su color, ya no era más solo gris. Impactada por eso la separe de mi rompiendo el abrazo y verla con ojos de confusión y alegría al mismo tiempo

-Me amas?... Pero tú….en el árbol…..me dejaste…. Confundida

Ella me miro suavemente con sus ojos verdes mientras me respondía acariciándome la mejilla

-*Tono cálido* Perdón por eso, estaba tan feliz que no supe cómo reaccionar, perdón por no responderte adecuadamente en ese momento y hacerte pasar por un mal trago… pero aquí está mi respuesta

Al decir eso empezó a acercarse mas y mas a mí, a lo cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella me tomo de la cara y comenzó a dirigir sus labios a los míos ¿¡ Un beso ¿¡ fue lo único que pude pensar ya que después de eso pude sentir sus labios posándose en los míos mientras una cálida sensación invadía mi cuerpo y compartíamos nuestros deseos con ese beso, ella se separo un poco para tomar aire y volver a besarme pero ahora lentamente pude sentir como introducía su lengua en el interior de mi boca y rozaba gentilmente la mía, a lo cual abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de una nueva sensación, pero inmediatamente le correspondí entrelazando mi lengua con la suya, haciéndolas bailar en lo profundo de nuestras bocas, y así después de un tiempo por la falta de aire nos separamos y nos vimos mutuamente para después compartir una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo amoroso.

-Suzu, eh tenido estos sentimientos desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para declararme a ti, así que lo que sintamos sea mutuo me hace realmente feliz

Yo ya sin confusiones en mi mente, le di palmaditas en la cabeza para después besarla, a lo cual no me esperaba su respuesta la cual fue que al finalizar el beso me lanzo suavemente quedando yo acostada boca arriba en la cama y ella encima de mí

-Perdón Suzu, pero ya no puedo contenerme, te necesito en todos los sentidos... Puedo?

Dijo esto mientras posaba su mano en uno de mis pechos y lo acariciaba de forma sutil, yo estaba nerviosa… digo era mi primera vez como no estarlo, pero aun así yo también la deseaba de esa forma así que esbozando una sonrisa en mi cara asentí con la cabeza, a lo cual pude ver como de sus ojos salían chispas de emoción.

-Muy bien, entonces con tu permiso….

Y diciendo eso comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la playera de mi uniforme, dejándome solo con el brasier puesto lo cual no duro mucho tiempo ya que también lo desabrocho y lo quito de mi cuerpo, yo desvié la mirada mientras me sonrojaba y podía sentir su pesada mirada sobre ellas, aunque no se distrajo mucho ya que seguido de esto me quito la falda y empezó a deslizar por mis piernas mis panties y al estar totalmente desnuda pude sentir mi cuerpo empezándose a calentar, ella después de darme un beso poso sus manos sobre mis pechos para empezar a acariciarlos y tocarlos, comenzó delicadamente pero termino tocando mis pezones de manera ruda y no tan amable, envuelta por esa nueva sensación gemidos involuntarios empezaron a fluir de mi boca así como de mi parte inferior un liquido viscoso empezó a salir dejándome empapada, después de tocar Kokoro empezó a lamer mis pezones rozándolos con su húmedo musculo para continuar succionando, mientras más intensificaba sus lengüetazos y sus movimientos de succionar mas eran los gemidos que surgían de mi boca, llego un punto donde me saco de la rutina dirigiendo sus dedos a mi parte más especial y sin avisarme comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi clítoris y hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre él, después como lo había hecho anteriormente sin preguntar si podía o si yo estaba bien con eso, empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en mi húmedo interior, la cual fue una sensación tan gratificadora y sorprendente que mis gemidos no paraban de salir e intensificar su volumen, ella lanzándome una tierna sonrisa empezó a mover su dedo en mi interior, y a sentir cada parte de mi, acariciaba con sus dedos mis cálidos interiores mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos y así la sensación de algo viniendo, entonces sin avisar de nuevo introdujo otro de sus dedos, después de eso me quedo en claro que Kokoro es una de esas personas que van a hacer las cosas que quieren sin preguntar primero si pueden, aunque en lo personal creo que me gusta esa parte de ella. Y así sus dedos empezaron a hacer acrobacias podría decirse en mi interior a lo cual pude sentir como una corriente eléctrica me recorría la espalda, cada vez que Kokoro movía sus dedos yo daba un pequeño brinquito, llego un punto donde después de uno de sus movimientos pude sentir como algo se desbordaba y esa corriente eléctrica había pasado a ser miles de voltios recorriendo mi cuerpo entero haciéndome convulsionar un poco y dejando salir de mi boca un gran gemido ahogado, a lo cual Kokoro saco sus dedos de mi y los lamio hasta dejarlo limpios, para después con una cara de deseo pronunciar

-Así que te viniste mi pequeña Suzu… no es así?

-*Sonrojada* No hay manera de que responda algo como eso idiota…. Pero creo que tienes razón

Y así Kokoro tomo mi mentón y me beso a lo cual disfrute cada segundo del beso, sintiendo como nuestras salivas se combinaban y se derretían por el calor de nuestro cuerpo. Yo también quería tocarla así que la tome desprevenida e intercambie posiciones aventándola como ella lo había hecho anteriormente, me miro con una cara sonrojada y ojos de deseo, tomando mi mano y posándola sobre sus pechos, entendiendo la indirecta muy directa empecé a desnudar a Kokoro, pieza por pieza hasta que quedo totalmente desnuda ante mí, al quedar con esa asombrosa vista frente a mis ojos, solo atine a quedarme como boba admirando cada parte de sus ser, aunque después de un tiempo me saco de mis pensamientos

-*Sonrojada* Suzu… podrías emm... Podrías dejar de mirar y empezar a tocarme…. Por favor.

Pensé que iba a morir en ese momento nunca me imagine que tendría la suerte de tener al amor de mi vida frente mío desnuda y vulnerable, pidiéndome…..rogándome que la tocara, así que deje de perder el tiempo y acatando su suplica empecé a tocar y a pellizcar sutilmente ambos de sus pezones, ella trataba de contener sus gemidos lo cual era inútil ya que de todas maneras se escapaban de su boca y llegaban hasta mis oídos, mientras mi mano izquierda se ocupaba de de su pezón mi boca se ocupaba de lamer y succionar su pezón derecho de manera no muy amable podría decirse. Sus gemidos seguían saliendo y yo seguía lamiendo, después deje de tocarla para empezar a trazar una línea imaginaria con mis dedos de sus pechos, pasando por su panza y terminando en su preciado lugar, donde al llegar pose mi lengua sobre su capullo color rosado y empecé a rozarlo y acariciarlo de manera suave pero intensa a lo cual Kokoro empezó a aumentar sus gemidos, al momento de separar mi lengua de su clítoris, introduje dos de mis dedos en su empapado interior a lo cual pude observar como su espalda se arqueaba un poco y solo atinaba a morderse el labio inferior mostrándome una cara de excitación, a la cual yo le respondí de la misma manera moviendo fuertemente mi dedos adentro de ese lugar, embistiendo de distintas maneras, arriba-abajo, afuera hacia adentro, círculos y movimientos que ni siquiera sabía que podían hacerse con los dedos, llego un punto donde pude sentir como su parte baja se convulsionaba abrasando mi mano y fluidos salían a presión de ahí, para después escuchar un gran gemido proveniente de su boca y una exhausta respuesta la cual fue un suspiro

-Suzuka…. Te amo

Alegre por su respuesta, le entregue una extensa sonrisa y ella la recibió dibujando una igual en su rostro, a lo cual me acosté a su lado abrazándola fuertemente juntando nuestros desnudos cuerpos otorgándonos calor mutuamente, y juntar nuestras frentes, quedando nuestros ojos viéndose fijamente, ella me entregaba sus cálidos ojos verdes y yo le respondía con unos azules, nuestras miradas eran claramente de dos chicas enamoradas una por la otra.

-Yo también te amo Kokoro

-Suzuka, quedémonos juntas para siempre, quédate a mi lado durante toda la eternidad

-*Sonriendo cálidamente* Si, es una promesa Kokoro, mas te vale no romperla

Ella solo me sonrió negando con la cabeza, y poniendo en frente de mí su dedo pequeño, viendo esto hice lo mismo y juntas los entrelazamos

-*Al Unisonó* Prometido¡

Y así abrazadas la una con la otra y con los rayos lunares colándose por la ventana iluminando nuestros cuerpos dándoles un tono plateado, nos quedamos dormidas apuntando hacia la dirección del mañana.

~ 2:00 p.m ~

-OH POR DIOS ¡

Acordándome de lo que había olvidado solté un gran grito que despertó a Kokoro que aun modorra se levanto espantada y me dijo

-Suzu que paso? Estas bien?

-Emm si perdón por levantarte, es solo que me acorde que no les llame a mis padres para decirles que no iba a llegar a la casa *terminando eso se dio un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua de manera torpe* Estoy en problemas

-*Riendo* En verdad que no tienes remedio Suzu, podrías mandarles un mensaje ahora pero creo que mañana como quiera recibirás una buena regañada de su parte

-Pero …. Pensándolo bien, creo que valió la pena ya que por eso puedo estar ahora contigo Kokoro

Diciendo esto la tome de la cara y la bese, dejándole en claro todo el amor que tengo hacia ella

-En ese punto…. Tienes razón Suzu, al menos por esta noche puedo tener a mi lado al amor de mi vida

Al escuchar esto mi cara quedo totalmente roja así como mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más y más, con lo que solo pude pronunciar con la cara más torpe que pude haber hecho

-T-tu también eres el amor de mi vida Kokoro

Ella se me quedo viendo con las mejillas rojas y ojos sorprendidos pero con una sonrisa en la cara, para después revolverme los cabellos y decirme

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo…. *con ojos embobados* De echo seria increíble estar así todos los días, no separarme de ti en ningún momento

Al terminar de decir mi frase voltee a ver a Kokoro la cual tenía una sonrisa extensa en la cara a lo cual supuse que tenía algo que proponer , así que con un tono animado y de total emoción me dijo

-Y porque no vives conmigo?¡

Su pregunta me impacto ya que no esperaba algo como eso, pero en verdad me hizo realmente feliz así que con una sonrisa en la cara, asentí con la cabeza, mientras lágrimas empezaban a fluir, ella viendo esto sonrió suavemente para limpiarme la cara y decirme

-Porque lloras Suzu?

-Porque estoy feliz, porque estoy contigo, y porque tú también me amas, lloro porque tu estas aquí

-Eso no está bien Suzu * dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Suzuka* Sonríe. En lugar de llorar, regálame una sonrisa y nunca la borres de tu cara, así que Suzu sonríe para mí en lugar de llorar, te parece?

Y así deje de llorar y aun con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, mirándola fijamente le sonreí y le dije

-*Sonriendo plácidamente* Como tu digas Kokoro Obāsan.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa me abrazo y me beso para después acurrucarse en mí y pronunciar

-Te amo Suzu

-Yo también te amo Kokoro

Y así es como empecé una nueva vida a lado del amor de mi vida…. a lado de Utsu Kokoro.

 _FIN_


End file.
